


I Think I Finally Found My Hallelujah

by waveryder



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forever writing Post-Oculus Leonard, Leonard wants to be romanced so bad, M/M, Ray does The Most, because he is Soft, because he is a hopeless romantic, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: He's never enjoyed his birthday, mainly because he was never really able to celebrate one, not after a certain age. He's grown used to his birthday being another regular day. The only significant birthday Leonard had was when his father decided to take him on his first big job when he was fourteen. He'd gotten caught, taken the fall actually, and was sent to juvie. The only good thing that came of it was meeting Mick. Oh, and not dying, he supposes. Happy birthday to him.





	I Think I Finally Found My Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Since they use Wentworth Miller's birthday (June 2nd) for Leonard, it's his day, too! This is just a little late, but better late than never, right? So, here, have some cheesy, romantic, it's-Leonard's-birthday fluff.

Leonard does not expect to be woken up by his giant, puppy of a boyfriend at who knows what hour in the morning. He's not surprised though.

 

He feels a weight on him, warm and solid, as his mind climbs through the fog of sleep. Suddenly he feels lips pressing kisses to his shirt covered chest, up his neck, and to his face.

 

“Mmrrr,” Leonard mumbles, trying to escape the sweet assault.

 

“Good morning,” Ray says, soft and sweet.

 

Leonard cracks open an eye.

 

“G’morning,” he says, voice rough with sleep.

 

“Happy birthday,” Ray says, continuing to peck kisses anywhere he can see Leonard’s skin, mostly on his face and neck.

 

Leonard groans and wriggles underneath Ray. He manages to pull the covers up and over his head, burying himself.

 

“I know, I know,” Ray says. “You don't like your birthday.”

 

Ray lays down next to the bed sheet burrito that is his boyfriend, resting his arm over what he assumes is Leonard’s torso and scoots closer to snuggle.

 

“ _Leonard_ ,” Ray sings. “Hey, come on, come out of there.”

 

Leonard finally peeks out over the covers.

 

“Get up,” Ray whispers, trying to pull the covers down.

 

“Raymond, don't you think you should let me sleep in on my birthday?” Leonard asks.

 

Raymond worries his bottom lip and looks at Leonard with a giddy glint in his eyes.

 

“What did you do?” Leonard asks suspiciously.

 

“I may or may not have planned some thing -” Ray tries to finish his sentence over Leonard’s loud groan. “ _Just a few things_.”

 

“Raymond,” Leonard says, “you know how I feel about birthdays.” He uncovers himself down to his chest and look over at Ray

 

Ray bring his hand up to cup Leonard's cheek.

 

“I know,” Ray says softly. “But it's your first birthday we get to spend together, as a couple.”

 

There's a shine to Ray’s eyes, hope and excitement filling those beautiful, dark pools.

 

“I want to make it special for you,” Ray says, coming close. “Maybe you'll change your mind about your birthday.”

 

Leonard tries to say something, but Ray's lips are on his, drawing him into a slow, lazy kiss. It's sweet and gentle, just them moving together.

 

“I know birthdays were never a… pleasant time for you,” Ray says, parting from Leonard's mouth. “I just thought I could change that for you.”

 

Leonard looks into Ray's soft, kind eyes. He is _so_ _weak_.

 

“Okay,” Leonard replies.

 

Ray beams at him.

 

“Good,” he says. “Get up, go shower, and get dressed. I've got quite the day planned out.”

 

“There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?” Leonard asks, throwing the covers off of his body.

 

“Nope,” Ray says, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s forehead.

 

Ray gets up, pats Leonard's thigh, and leaves the room.

 

Leonard hauls himself out of bed and quickly gets ready for the day.

 

He's never enjoyed his birthday, mainly because he was never really able to celebrate one, not after a certain age. He's grown used to his birthday being another regular day. The only significant birthday Leonard had was when his father decided to take him on his first big job when he was fourteen. He'd gotten caught, taken the fall actually, and was sent to juvie. The only good thing that came of it was meeting Mick. Oh, and not dying, he supposes. Happy birthday to him.

 

Leonard walks out of the showers in a black long sleeve henley, and fitted black jeans, with his towel wrapped around his neck. He’s wandering down the hall when he runs into Sara.

 

“Hey, lover boy is waiting for you in the galley,” she says with a wink, and continues to walk pass Leonard.

 

He pauses momentarily, before heading to the kitchen slash dining area. Before he even reaches the kitchen he can hear Ray clattering around. He walks in and sees Ray holding two plates packed with breakfast foods, but that’s not all he sees.

 

The table has an actual table cloth on it, a deep blue fabric, with a small vase in the center holding a small bouquet of wildflowers. A card leans against the vase, with _Leonard, Dear Leonard_ scribbled on the envelope. _Really, Raymond?_

 

“Hey!” Ray greets, sunny as ever. He sets the plates down on the table, and beckons Leonard over.

 

“You made breakfast?” Leonard asks, walking towards the table.

 

“I made birthday breakfast for _you_ ,” Ray answers. “Come on, sit.”

 

Leonard stares at the table, trying to squash down the feeling bubbling up in his chest, as he slides the chair back and sits. Ray walks up behind him, places a kiss to the top of Leonard’s head and walks back to the island in the center of the kitchen.

 

“You cooked all of this?” Leonard asks, staring down at the eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns on his plate.

 

Ray is about to speak up when Gideon chimes in.

 

“Dr. Palmer made a valiant effort, but his attempt was cut short after a small fire -”

 

“Thank you, Gideon,” Ray cuts in, blushing furiously. “I tried, but figured the fabricator was going to have to do. I wanted to make you something homemade, but...” Ray looks a bit disappointed in himself and, _no_ , Leonard cannot have that.

 

“Raymond, I love this, really,” Leonard nods, signaling for Ray to join him. Ray smiles and walks over with two more plates in hand.

 

He sets one down in front of Leonard, and when he looks down, he snorts. In the center of the top pancake are the initials _L E S_.

 

“What?” Ray asks, looking over at Leonard.

 

“How do you know my middle name?” Leonard asks.

 

“I may have asked Gideon,” Ray admits, sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I should’ve just asked you, and not -”

 

“It’s cute,” Leonard says, interrupting Ray’s backtracking. “You, making pancakes with my initials on them.” Leonard gives Ray a wink, which puts that sunny grin back on the inventor’s face.

 

They sit there, together, and dig in. Leonard doesn’t say anything, not that he’d know what to say. Ray’s already put so much thought into this, and it’s just breakfast. He has a whole day planned.

 

Ray must notice Leonard stuck in his head, because he reaches over and grabs one of Leonard’s hands.

 

“Hey,” Ray says, breaking Leonard from his thoughts. “Where’d you go?”

 

Leonard just shakes his head, and brings Ray’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it.

 

“Nowhere important,” he says, simply. Ray looks like he wants to prod, so Leonard takes the card from its position against the vase.

 

“Is the card homemade, too?” Leonard teases. Ray’s cheeks and ears flush slightly, and Leonard’s heart feels like it wants to burst. “ _Raymond_ , did you make me a card?”

 

“I designed it, yes,” Ray says. “I uploaded the design and had it fabricated. Is that too cheesy?”

 

Leonard holds the card like it’s something he would have stolen, in his past, before the Oculus, something precious and priceless. _Because it is_ , he thinks to himself. He slides his thumbs over his written name, feeling the indentations of each letter, each groove

 

“No, it’s perfect,” Leonard says, lifting the flap and pulling out the card.

 

It’s a simple black card, nothing flashy, but the design on the front makes Leonard’s breath catch in his throat.

 

The design is a silver snowflake intertwined with a light purple atom symbol, each prong poking through the empty spaces of the symbol, and the it sits in the center of a ring of gold. Leonard is speechless.

 

He’s about to open the card, but feels a lump in his throat, so decides against it.

 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll read it later,” Leonard says, clearing his throat.

 

Ray nods, his eyes soft and understanding. “Of course.”

 

Leonard smiles back, and they finish their meal, Ray speaking every so often, giving away little details of their day.

 

“So, Boy Scout, where to?” Leonard asks, as they walk down the hall, hand in hand.

 

“Well, I have a picnic planned,” Ray says. “In France.”

 

“France?” Leonard asks.

 

“Yeah,” Ray says. “The Jump Ship is packed and ready to go.”

 

“Hey, you two,” Nate says, as they enter the bridge. “Oh, Ray, here.” Nate tosses the access key to the Jump Ship at Ray, who catches it deftly. “Have fun,” he says, saluting them. Ray laughs and pulls Leonard towards the bay that houses the ship.

 

“Does everyone know what we’re doing?” Leonard asks.

 

“Of course,” Ray says. “It’s your birthday, silly.”

 

Leonard shakes his head, not really bothered by the entire crew knowing about his birthday, or what Ray has planned for it. He’s too enamoured by Ray’s enthusiasm to care.

“Did you have any specific time period planned?” Leonard asks.

 

“I thought I’d keep it simple,” Ray says as they're seated. “So just good ol’ 2017.”

 

“Makes sense,” Leonard remarks. “We are a same gender, interracial couple after all, I guess that's a safe option.”

 

Ray hums and leans over to kiss Leonard on the lips.

 

“Shall we?” Ray asks, parting from Leonard’s mouth, but remaining close.

 

“Ready when you are, _Captain_ ,” Leonard drawls, and, _wow_ , Ray really likes the sound of that.

 

Ray shifts, pushing aside the tingle he feels flowing through his body, and starts the ship up, jumping them to France.

 

They land in a beautiful park, close to a lake, shaded by giant trees. It’s secluded, so they cloak the Jump Ship and Ray immediately takes the lead. He grabs all the supplies and is the first one off the ship, grabbing Leonard’s hand to help him off next.

 

“Raymond,” Leonard says, “I appreciate the gesture, but I don’t need the help -” He speaks too soon, losing his footing, stumbling forward right into Ray.

 

Ray catches him, holding him close to his chest.

 

“You were saying?” Ray says with a playful smile on his face. Leonard just rolls his eyes, but makes no attempt to leave Ray’s arms. “Well, at least I know you’re still falling for me.”

 

Leonard groans, and pushes away from Ray’s chest. Ray just chuckles, and tugs Leonard towards an empty spot under a huge willow tree, next to the water’s edge. Ray spread out a blanket and places the picnic basket on it. He sits down on the ground and pats the spot next to him.

 

“Join me?” Ray asks, smiling softly up at Leonard. The feeling comes up again, warm and bubbly, settling in his chest. He nods and sits himself right next to Ray on the blanket.

 

Ray wastes no time, pulling food out of the basket, as well as a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

 

“What is that thing? A bag of holding?” Leonard asks.

 

Ray laughs, loud and joyous. “You are such a _nerd_!”

 

“Yeah, and you love it,” Leonard counters.

 

“I really do,” Ray says, adoringly, leaning over to plant a kiss right to Leonard’s lips.

 

His hand comes up to grab the back of Leonard’s neck, holding him in the kiss. Leonard sighs against Ray’s mouth, and his hand lands on Ray’s hip, fingers digging in when Ray slips his tongue into Leonard’s mouth. They stay like that, kissing under the shade of the tree, a light summer breeze whirling around them.

 

“Maybe we should get to the actual picnic,” Leonard says, breaking away from the kiss.

 

Ray leans his forehead against Leonard’s and nods. He moves to grab the packages, spreading out plates of cheeses, fruits, breads, and desserts. Leonard grabs the bottle of champagne, eyeing the label.

 

“Did Gideon help you with this, as well?” Leonard teases.

 

Ray ducks his head, chuckling lightly. “I may have taken a little trip here earlier, to pick all of this up.”

 

Leonard just stares at Ray, still stunned at how much thought his boyfriend has put into this date. Leonard swallows the lump in his throat, and places the bottle back down on the blanket. Leonard wipes his hand on his jeans, noticing the condensation on the bottle. He picks up a piece of fruit and notices how fresh it all feels.

 

“Everything’s still chilled,” Leonard comments.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I designed the basket to keep everything cool and fresh,” Ray says, simple as that.

 

“You _designed_ the basket?” Leonard asks. “Just for this?”

 

“Yeah,” Ray says, grabbing the bottle. “I wanted this to be perfect, and that means fresh everything.” He grins, bright and sunny. Leonard could just die.

 

Ray pops the cork, champagne bubbling over slightly. He pours it into the flutes, and hands one to Leonard.

 

Leonard refrains from downing the alcohol in one go. Ray planned everything out, created things specifically for today, _for Leonard_. No one has ever put this much thought, this much effort, into something for him before. It’s jarring and a bit of shock to Leonard’s system.

 

“A toast?” Ray asks, holding his own glass up.

 

“Uh,” Leonard says, “I guess? I don’t know what to toast to.”

 

“To us,” Ray says and Leonard gives him a look. “I know, corny, but I mean it. To us and hopefully making this a tradition.”

 

Leonard looks right into Ray’s eyes, and he’s never seen so much adoration, so much love before.

 

They clink their glasses, and Leonard doesn’t feel as silly as he thinks he should. No, because this is perfect, it’s everything Leonard thought he could never have, was too afraid to ask for, too afraid _to want_.

 

Leonard doesn’t hold back, he downs his glass, sets it down somewhere off to the side, and immediately pulls Ray to him, kissing him. Ray makes a surprised noise, but quickly melts into the kiss, dropping his glass onto the grass, not caring if he spills on the blanket, because Leonard is kissing him like he needs air to breathe. Ray gets it, this is probably a lot for Leonard to handle. He could see it at breakfast, the wheels turning behind Leonard’s eyes, but Ray wants to give this to him.

 

Ray wants to shower Leonard with love and affection, wants to show Leonard that it doesn’t have to hurt, that it doesn’t have to come at a price. That he can have this is he just asks, because Ray will say yes, every time. He will give Leonard whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

 

“ _Raymond_ ,” Leonard gasps, half kissing, half coming up for air.

 

Ray just hums, sucking and nipping at Leonard’s bottom lip. He rests his hand on Leonard’s hip, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He rubs his thumbs over the soft, plush skin there, massaging, as he continues to explore with his tongue.

 

Leonard moves his hands up to hold Ray’s face, as he continues to kiss the man senseless, overcome with emotion, that warm feeling finally bubbling over, spilling into the kiss.

 

Ray pulls back, a soft smile on his face. “Are you even hungry for food anymore?”

 

Leonard huff out a small laugh.

 

“I don’t know, I just know I never want to stop kissing you,” Leonard says, boldly, only panicking a little bit at his bare admission.

 

“And as much as I would _love_ that, we should at least eat a little,” Ray says, moving his hand a bit higher up Leonard’s side. “I _did_ spend a lot of time on this, you know?”

 

“I didn’t notice,” Leonard says, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” Ray mocks. He picks up a grape and and brings it Leonard’s lips.

 

“Raymond, please,” Leonard says, a little embarrassed by the intimate gesture.

 

Ray doesn’t waver, though, and Leonard finally decides to just give in. He’s allowed to do this. He’s allowed to fall into this with ease. He just has to let go.

 

Leonard opens his mouth and accepts the grape, he even goes a bit further, kissing Ray’s fingers as they leave his lips. The loving gaze he receives is well worth it.

 

“Let’s finish up here, and we can get a move on,” Ray says.

 

“What else do you have planned?” Leonard asks, picking up a piece of brie.

 

“Ever been to the Louvre?” Ray asks.

 

“You want to take a thief to a museum filled with priceless works of art?” Leonard asks, incredulously.

 

Ray fixes him with a firm look.

 

“That’s not who you are anymore, “ he says, grabbing Leonard’s hand.

 

Leonard doesn’t know how to respond. Isn’t it? Isn’t he still that criminal who walked aboard a Time Ship, with a bunch of hero types? Isn’t he still that thief who wanted nothing more than to travel across time, taking anything he wanted? No, he’s the man - the outcast - who made a home on a ship with other outcasts. He’s the man who fought with and for his team. He’s the man who sacrificed himself so that his team - _his friends_ \- could live their lives the way they wanted, not how someone planned them to.

 

“We should dig into this,” Leonard says, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. Ray just nods, and doesn’t prod any further.

 

They tuck in, feeding each other every so often. It’s probably a sickeningly sweet sight, the two of them absorbed in one another, exchanging soft touches and gentle kisses. Leonard doesn’t care, because he can finally let himself have this. _This is his_ , and no one can take it from him.

 

They finish their picnic, pack up, and get back to the Jump Ship. Leonard slips his hand into Ray’s, lacing their fingers together. This time, Ray brings Leonard’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

 

The Louvre is packed with people, and Leonard should feel caged in, claustrophobic, but Ray’s got his arm wrapped around his waist, moving his hand up and down his side every so often. It soothes Leonard, grounds him.

 

They’re able to take in the artwork, wandering around. Leonard points out a few pieces he’s familiar with, explaining their history, where they came from, and even how much they’re worth. You can take the man out of the game, but the knowledge will always be there.

 

They have dinner at a small cafe, an unexpected detour, because neither wanted to return to the Waverider so soon. Like their picnic, dinner is filled with warm gazes, soft touches, and more confessions, from both of them. Leonard has never had this much trust and intimacy with someone before, but he wants to open up to Ray, and he wants Ray to open up to him.

 

Dinner is over too soon, and the sun begins to set, leaving behind hues of pink and orange.

 

“We should probably head back to the Waverider,” Ray says.

 

They’re strolling down a small, hidden cobblestone street. There are string lights hung from building, twinkling like fireflies, and the whole scene is something out a romance novel.

 

“I guess,” Leonard says.

 

They return to the Jump Ship, and make their way back to the Waverider.

 

Once back, they’re greeted by Amaya and Sara, cuddling on the sofa in Sara’s office. Sara throws them a wink as they retreat to their room.

 

Once behind closed doors, Ray grabs Leonard and presses him against the closed door. He latches on to Leonard’s neck, kissing and sucking.

 

“ _Leonard_ ,” Ray hums against his skin.

 

“Yeah,” Leonard huffs, hands gripping Ray’s hips.

 

“I may have one more thing planned for tonight,” Ray says, low and seductive.

 

“Oh yeah?” Leonard asks.

 

“Yeah.” Ray kisses his way from Leonard’s neck to his lips, capturing them in his own.

 

He sucks and bites, feeling Leonard moving against him. Ray presses their lower halves together, grinding against Leonard. When Leonard gasps, Ray slips his tongue inside, tangling it with Leonard’s. Leonard holds onto Ray’s hips, and Ray hold his neck, and they kiss, and kiss, _and kiss_ , until they part, lips swollen and red.

 

“Bed,” Ray says, voice firm.

 

Leonard nods and tugs Ray with him towards their bed. Leonard lies back, pulling Ray on top of him, letting the man nestle between his thighs.

 

“So, what else did you have planned?” Leonard asks, fully aware where this is going.

 

“What’s a birthday without birthday sex?” Ray asks, and Leonard chuckles.

 

“How romantic,” Leonard teases.

 

Ray ignores him, attaching himself to Leonard’s neck instead, moving his hands under Leonard’s shirt.

 

“Can I?” Ray asks, tugging at Leonard’s shirt.

 

“Yeah,” Leonard says, nodding.

 

Ray pulls Leonard’s shirt, tossing it to the floor, and doing the same with his own. Ray goes back to kissing every inch of Leonard’s skin, trailing his lips down his neck, to his chest, over every dimple, divot, and scar. He worships the slight bulge of Leonard’s belly with light kisses, and soft nips. Ray finally reaches the waistband of Leonard’s jeans.

 

He looks up at Leonard with blown pupils, and kiss swollen lips. Keeping eye contact, Ray undoes the button and zipper of Leonard’s pants, and pulls, signaling Leonard to lift so Ray can slips them down a bit. Leonard is already half hard, straining against his briefs.

 

Ray dips down and mouths at Leonard through the fabric. He finds the head of Leonard’s cock and sucks, his tongue moving over the cloth, creating a sweet friction. Leonard bucks up, wanting more.

 

“Raymond, _please_ ,” Leonard says.

 

Ray takes pity on him, and moves away so he can pull Leonard’s underwear down. Once Leonard’s cock is finally free, Ray wastes no time. He licks up the underside, taking the head into his mouth in one fell swoop.

 

Leonard hisses at the feel of Ray’s warm mouth, wet on his cock. Ray swirls his tongue over the head, teasing the slit, stroking Leonard’s length as he sucks the head back into his mouth.

 

“ _Raymond_ ,” Leonard moans, moving his hand down to grip Ray’s hair.

 

Ray takes this as a cue, and swallows Leonard down. Leonard is very impressive, and Ray takes him as deep as he can. Ray looks up at Leonard, eyes locking, and, God, what a sight: Ray’s lips stretched around his cock, bobbing up and down.

 

Ray hollows his cheeks and moves back up to the head, hand coming back to stroke, spit making everything slick, creating a sweet friction. Ray pulls away, a string of saliva trailing from the head of Leonard’s cock to his lips. Ray presses kisses down Leonard’s length, as he strokes. He tongues at the junction connecting Leonard’s dick to his balls, and then swipes his tongue, flat, up again.

 

Ray tongues right under the head, at the ridge.

 

Leonard’s breath comes out in harsh gasps, his hand tugging at Ray’s hair. He can feel heat in his belly, in between his thighs, a desperate throbbing. He needs release.

 

Ray is still just tonguing at Leonard’s head, and Leonard needs _more_.

 

“Raymond, for the love of God,” Leonard chokes.

 

Ray smirks around Leonard’s cock, takes a deep breath, and dives down. They both feel Leonard’s cock hit the back of Ray’s throat, and Leonard let’s out a moan that is sure to wake anyone who is asleep.

 

Ray open his throat, swallowing around Leonard’s dick. He hums, the vibrations tearing though Leonard like thunder.

 

“ _Ray - Raymond_ ,” Leonard gasps. “I’m gonna -”

 

Ray grabs one of Leonard’s hands, intertwining their fingers, as he goes back to his rhythmic sucking. He moves his hand in time with his mouth, making sure every inch of Leonard’s cock is being paid attention too.

 

“Gonna come, Raymond, gonna -”

 

Ray sucks on the head, _hard_ , and Leonard sees white. He cries out, his other hand gripping Ray’s hair, as he spills into Ray’s mouth, coming down his throat.

 

Ray swallows it all, letting Leonard’s ride his orgasm out, as he thrusts lazily into his mouth.

 

Ray finally pulls away, and moves up to kiss Leonard. He slips his tongue along side Leonard’s, and Leonard can taste himself. Ray breaks away from the kiss, and smiles down at Leonard, whose breath is still coming out ragged.

 

“Good?” Ray asks, cheeky and playful.

 

Leonard swallows and nods. His legs are shaking and he is stuck in post orgasm bliss.

 

Ray chuckles, and kisses Leonard’s cheek. Ray tucks Leonard back into his underwear, and helps him out of his jeans and shoes, as well as shucking his own off. He crawls back up Leonard’s body, snuggling into his side. He slings his arm over Leonard’s soft middle, and rest his head on Leonard’s chest. Leonard takes Ray’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up to kiss him, sweetly.

 

“Happy birthday,” Ray whispers.

 

Leonard bumps their noses, nuzzling. He kisses Ray’s forehead, and buries his face in Ray’s dark locks.

 

“Thank you,” Leonard croaks, feeling a surge of emotion.

 

“I love you,” Ray offers. He looks up at Leonard, whose eyes are wet, and shining with something new. _Hope_. “Oh, honey.” Ray cups Leonard’s cheek, thumb rubbing under Leonard’s eye. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Leonard says, voice cracking slightly.

 

They share another kiss, blissful and calm. Two things Leonard thought he’d never feel.

 

But then again, he never thought he could have someone like Ray. Never thought he was deserving enough of someone so _good_ and _bright_. But here Ray is, looking at him with as much love he can muster.

 

Leonard lets it wash over him. He bathes in it, like sunshine, soaking it up.

 

Leonard is finally willing to celebrate every one of his birthdays from now on, as long as he can spend them with Ray by his side.

 

[the birthday card]

 

_Leonard,_

 

_I know this is all still so new, not just us, but being back on the team._ _You were gone for so long, I never thought I’d see you again. I dreamt of it, but never thought it would come true. You came back, and I felt whole again. I didn’t realize how much I missed you, how much I needed you, until I saw those blue eyes staring back at me once again. Now that I have you, I don’t intend on letting you go. I want to create new memories with you, build traditions, and celebrate every milestone with you. I know your birthday has never been something you’ve looked forward to, or even cared about, but I am so happy I get to spend this day by your side. I hope I’ve made this day memorable and special enough, because I want nothing more than to make you happy. I want you to know how much I love you._

 

_Here’s to many more birthdays, together._

 

_Yours, forever and always, Raymond_

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with that Soft Coldatom.
> 
> Thanks to [ruthc93](http://ruthc93.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta! ilu <3
> 
> Come yell about these sappy nerds with me @ [bottomraypalmer](http://bottomraypalmer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
